family's care
by bretnorris0
Summary: kibo Raditz twin was raised on earth with e has her memories of her Saiyan n she protect her little brother and her new family or is it gonna fail just like in the past with her dad? DONT OWN DBZ DB OR DBGT gokuxchichi ocx launch raditz x 18 bxv( sorry about the grammer for some resone when upload a story or a chapture words would like ..disappear)
1. Chapter 1

twin

 **oc-name (** **Kibō)-means hope**

 **she is a saiyan sister of goku.**

 **she has long back hair just like raditz and a red tail (im just gonna say female saiyans have red tails)**

 **-love to eat fight and girls**

 **-5 years older then goku**

 **-remembers who bardock and gine and raditz and her home planet.**

 **-hates bullys and people who make fun of goku**

 **-she is super protective over her brother knows the light grenade.**

 **-one thing she wants to wish to bring back her mom and dad back**

 **know we know of our oc LETS DO IT**

* * *

Kibo and goku were in kame house for a reunion with all the z fighters.

goku brought gohan with and kibo brought her crush with her. launch . Kibo she didnt care if she had her blue or blonde hair she loved her.

as Goku and Kibo got to kames house they talked to everyone and both Goku and Kibo felt a lot of energy coming from someone. they turned around to see a man with long hair and a tail.

"ah here you are kakarot."

Goku was confused who was kakarot?

"umm whos kakarot?"

"you were had a job to.."

Kibo was hiding behind didnt know what to do 'what am i gonna do ...hes here'

next thing she knewKrillinn was flying hitting kame house.

raditz just took gohan.

'nonono not now why why does this have to happend.'

kibo took goku and headed out to raditz.

line break

"hmmm i wonder why no one is dying seems like kakarot doesn't truly love hi-" he got cut of by his scouter beeping reading high power levels

one was 460 (goku)

one was 430(piccolo)

one was the highest of them all (1,000) kibo

'hmmm 1,000 not too bad for a low-level plant kakarot isnt half bad'

as raditz turned around shocked...to see a 2nd Saiyan. and the armband on her arm was the same on that ..his sister

"wow my twin is here"

Goku looked a Kibo

piccolo was to

"lookRaditzz just let Gohan go and leave"

Raditz looked at her and laughed "why would i do that now?"

"cause if you dont im gonna kick your ass"

she got into a fighting stance so did goku and piccolo

"ya let gohan go you big bully"

"dont even try kakarot you just 460 and that other guy 430 the only person who even stance a chance is lola there with 1,000"

"what do you mean?" piccolo asked

"hes talking about how stong some one is"

goku had a smirk on his face

"well there more to fighting then how strong you are"

goku lunged out gonna punch raditz but he dodged hitting it an elbow to his knee over in the pain

kibo was collecting her ki in a ball in her hands.

piccolo was gonna kick him right in his ribs but he jumped spin kicked him in the face sending flying right to goku

Kibo had her energy

LIGHT GRANADE

a nig blast of light was shot right at Raditz but he was right behind was gonna hit her with a punch to her face but she blocked it she was gonna punch him but he blocked

"wow at least you can block a punch"

Goku grabbed Raditz by his tail

"ya and i can take one" Raditz could feel his felf getting weaker

Goku tail was swinging around (in this story he kept his tail)

next thing he knew RA ditz use a mine tail attack to hurt goku

Kimbo looked at Raditz with a smirk

"wow using mums attack" she had as smile

he did to "ya"

"look Raditz leave please I don't want our family to hurt anymore I might have been gone when I left but i still care for you and goku s please Raditz just go" she had a tear

"LOOK HERE LOLA" he tighted his gripp  
"I DONT CARE FOR YOU AT ALL JUST DIE SUNDAY CRASH"

but before that happend raditz got hit with a kamehameha


	2. Chapter 2

siblings fate

* * *

as the smoked cleared from goku attack raditz was there with a smirk on his face.

"wow not bad kakarot just only if you weren't a weakling"

goku was in pain still. there was one thing they could do..piccolos new attack

as goku and Kibo knew about his attack do to the fact kibo was watching piccolo making sure he wasnt gonna do anything goku was fighting put his hand around his neck and begone to choking him

"good bye you trash"

Gohan heard his father crying for help

"LEAVE MY DADDY LONE!" raditz heard that and his scouter want could not believe what it was reading 1360!

gohan jumped up out of the pod destroying it

"no way"

kibo had a tear she new what was happing ..the family secret...

gohan lunged at raditz head bumping at his ribs

"you bra-" raditz got cut off by being put in a full nelson

"NOW PICCOLO" goku yelled . kibo didnt see what happening she saw light in his finger tips

"SPEACEL BEAM CANNON" a beam light drill heading right to goku and raditz

kibo knew this was gonna kill them both so she would do it to protect her little brother

"GOKU NO" the beam went through kibo..then to raditz then to goku. making a huge hole in side all of them.

"dam it" raditz said coughing up blood

"you just screw your self over once i dont report back 2 sayians 10x stronger them me are gonna head here."

raditz had died

gohan walked over to goku

"look gohan just wish me and kibo with the dragon balls i love you son"

goku died

"heh raditz i knew you were gonna do this i will save you"

kibo died

..in otherworld

as kibo and goku were in other world they were in the line to king yama

"well do you think hevens gonna be like?" goku asked his tail swing around in excited

kibo had smrik 'oh little bro you never change'

"oh your not going to heaven" goku and kido turned around to see kami

"oh hey kami you dead too" goku had a smell

'god dam it if hes dead HOW are we gonna be back?!'

"no no im not dead im just here to help you guys"

goku and kibo was heading in front of line

"this is king yama a good friend"

"oh hello kami" king yama had a smile

"hello yama did you save that Saiyan i told you about?"

"yep"

out same in chains was Raditz who was in pain

"why the hell am i here!"

kami turned around to raditz "tell the truth why you went to earth"

Raditz sighed "look i just wanted my little brother with me i was tried of being bullied about how weak i am"

"Goku Kibo he does care for you"

Kibo be gone to cry 'oh you do remember our promise'

kibo gave raditz a hug "oh raddy i missed you"

his sunk his head down "me to lola"

goku gave a pat on his back "lets go and kick those bullies in to the next week"

goku kibo and raditz were on there way to king kais

as goku raditz and kibo were flying (goku learnd how to fly from kibo) to king kais goku was excited to meet king and raditz was right beind him talking

"so the prince is on his way to take the dragon balls"

"ya pretty much and hes a huge dick"


	3. Chapter 3

getting there

* * *

as raditz kibo and goku made it to king kai's they were thinking this was a tiny planet it had one little house and a tree

"hello KING KAI" goku was calling for the kai a came out of the tree

"hey look its a monkey" kibo pointed out

raditz could feel the gravity of the plant it was just like home so could Kibo

"hey are you king kai" goku said walking slowly

the monkey was walking around and goku followed him "this could be his training"

raditz and kibo facepalmed

and they her someone giggling

"hehe wow that funny" the blue man said

kibo walked up to him "are you king kai" raditz was reading his power level it was {24,000}

he cleard his voice his attenni going up and down "yep that right im king kai and you 3 would be?"

goku sat down feeling dumb that wasn't king kai. his tail point to kibo and raditz "im goku that my sister kibo and my evil brother raditz."

"oh shut up the hell up kakarot if i was evil i wondnt be here to help you"

"oh well hi im king kai now what you doing here"

kibo spoke up

" you see our planet in is going to be attacked by two saiyans one year from now "

this got king kai attaction "sayians huh its been a while sense i heard about them"

"right" goku said "and we need your help to train" king kai put his head down alright

"alright ill train you. for you tere one thing . you have make me laugh"

"what" all 3 saiyans said at the same time

"you heard me make me laugh but here a warning its hard to make me laugh so now ladys first"

"this is dumb if you know what im gonna kick you to a new otherworld if you know what im saying" kibo said annoyed and king kai laughed

:"HAHA SAYIAN"

raditz face palm "ENOUGH MONKEYING AROUND"

"HAHAH CAUSE YOU HAVE MONKEY TAILS" raditz faced palm 'no way this guy might as be dumb as nappa' he tought

goku turn "Ummm hi knock knock" king kai tried not to laugh "who there"

"umm letus" "letus who"

"letus us train with you it healthy" Kibo and Raditz faced palmed "damn it goku, Goku," Kibo said under her breath

but it worked king kai was laughing

"alright ill train you to be the best comedians ever"

Raditz snapped "WE ARE HERE To TRAIN TO FIGHT"

king kai set his head down "oh you could have just said that"

right away king kai Goku could not walk "you goku right?"

"ya that me" she gave his son smile

"why cant you walk really"

kibo stepped up "i think its the gravity its stronger then earth i can tell"

"why good" king kai said "its 10x stronger"

"then i want to train some were else i dont want to slowed down by kakarot"

"well here an idea lets get him use to it and i know how" she poked goku "TAG YOUR IT"

"no fair" goku moan change kibo but no prevail he was to slow

"well thake works and for you" king kai pointed to raditz "i want yo to train you tail as long with you to UMM kibo"

"ok fine"

"sure thing", she said walking slow making fun of her little brother

"ok how about we say 3000 pounds"

king kai made the weights for there tails

raditz sat down moving his tail up and down kibo to just running around goku

LINEBREAK

bulma fixed raditz scouter and she just tried it on her friends. she saw there were other perks to the scouter a lie detector,a radio,a battle summlutaor and a video player for vids it recorded but there was one video name ME AND FAMILY DAY

Bulma played the video and was shocked to see

it was a small house there was a man who looked like goku and a woman with short black hair who had a large bump and a little girl with long hair was right next to him there was one bed

"hello raditz, lola we got some news," the man who looked like Goku said with a smile

"what is it dad," both little sayians said"iI'mPREGNATE," the female sayian said"really," the red tail sayian said

"is it a boy or a girl"

"its gonna be a boy," the female said and her tail flicking the man her tail just like kibos was red

"CAN I MAKE HIM?" the little boy said

both the adult saiyas giggled

"of course son"

the little boy was thnking

"kakarot" the kid said

the male rubbed little raditz head

"little hope huh that a great name"

viedo end

 _power levels of people shown_

 _raditz 1500_

 _kibo 1001_

 _goku 480_

 _king kai 24,000_

 _gine 100_

 _bardock 12,678_

 _bulma 3_


End file.
